Her Thousand Reasons
by boiling.mercury
Summary: dark one shot,little poem like maybe, check it out and tell me, what you think it is about! actually it is quite disturbing, if you can read between the lines...


Das Harry Potter Universum gehört natürlich JKR, keine Frage, aber Gott sei Dank gibt es noch immer so viel Potential für teilweise unglaublich schöne fanfictions...(=

Ich verdiene mit dieser meinen natürlich wie immer kein Geld und so, auch klar...

Diese Geschichte ist inspiriert, nur inspiriert, von ein paar echt gelungenen Videos auf Youtube...Vielen dank dafür(=

Soo ihr lieben, ich hoffe ihr bekommt raus um wen, und vor allem um was, es hier geht (sollte eigentlich nicht so schwer sein, wenn ihr _genau_ _hinschaut_), na dann los geht's:

_**~°Her Thousand Reasons°~**_

Azkaban.

Der Name allein lässt in der ganzen Zauberwelt die Gesichter erbleichen. Schauergeschichten über die schrecklichsten Qualen der Gefangenen und die scheußlichen Greultaten ihrer Wächter können dir die Leute hierzulande in den Gassen erzählen –

wenn du dich denn traust, sie danach zu fragen. Und dann lausche ehrfürchtig, wenn die Mutigsten mit gesenkter Stimme und geweiteten Augen voller Angst leise zu erzählen beginnen.

Es sind Geschichten über einen Ort fern aller Zivilisation, Lichtjahre von Menschlichkeit, von Idealen und Würde. Die Wärme jeden Herzens längst erloschen, verbrennt dort jede Hoffnung nur allzu schnell zu einem Häufchen kalter Asche.

Drückende Düsternis herrscht hier immerzu.

Niemals kann die Sonne sie ganz besiegen, niemals die Nacht sie erobern.

Ewige Dämmerung wohnt zwischen den hohen Mauern und trübt stetig ihrer Gefangenen Augenlicht.

Die klirrende Kälte lässt hier nicht einmal Moos auf an den Wänden wachsen und nur besonders hartnäckiger Schimmel bildet schwarze und weiße Muster in den Ecken der kleinen, trostlosen Zellen.

Das Gras vor dem Tor ist schon lange verblichen und die verkümmerten Dornensträucher zu beiden Seiten der stählernen Eingangspfeiler sind tot.

Sogar die schleimigen Algen an den Klippen vereisen.

Laute, verzweifelte Schreie hallen allzu oft in den leeren Gängen auf und ab. Flehende Worte aus vielen heiseren Kehlen mischen sich zu einem lauten, vielstimmigen Klagegesang, als einzige Verständigung, als einziger Trost für seine todgeweihten Sänger.

Nachts, wenn der blasse Mond seine schwachen Strahlen durch vergitterte Fenster zu ihr hinunter schickt, wenn endlich lang ersehnter, erlösender Schlaf das Wimmern und Klagen der Anderen verstummen lässt, dann kann sie manchmal dem Quieken von mageren Ratten beim Kampf um ihr Futter zuhören.

Und sie weiß:

Wieder hat einer aufgegeben.

Wieder ist einer frei.

Befreit aus diesem Leben in einer eisigen Hölle der Angst und muss nicht länger die beißende Kälte im Herzen ertragen. Nicht mehr tiefer in der lähmenden Traurigkeit versinken.

Sie selbst schläft nie.

Sie selbst klagt nie.

Nicht mehr.

Schon zu lange schwebt sie einfach zwischen Wachen und Schlafen dahin, zusammen gekauert auf dem spärlichen, dreckigen Stroh, das ihre Schlafstelle bedeckt, den zitternden Körper in ihren zerschlissenen, schwarzen Umhang gewickelt und ihren knochigen Rücken gegen kahlen Stein gelehnt.

Verloren in den wenigen Erinnerungen, die ihr die grausamen Wächter gelassen haben.

Sie wartet auf die Stunde, da er kommen wird.

Denn kommen wird er, das will sie glauben, mit jeder Faser ihres ausgemergelten Körpers.

Kommen und sie zu retten, sie hier ein für alle mal herauszuholen.

Doch die vergangenen Jahre haben sie schmerzhaft Geduld gelehrt.

Angst und die Leere haben ihren Glauben allzu oft erschüttert. Zweifel nagten an ihrem Herzen, doch immer wieder konnte sie die bösen Geister besiegen. Die Dämonen zurückdrängen, die sie nachts in den Ecken ihrer Zelle lauern sieht.

Noch ist ihr Vertrauen stark genug.

Das Vertrauen in jene schwarzen Augen, in die sie so unzählige Male Halt suchend geblickt hat. Augen, die sie kennt, wie die ihren.

Sie kennt sie in Freude, in Rage, in Lust verdunkelt. Sie kennt sie im Triumph, im Kampf und im glorreichen Sieg. Sie kennt sie voll von Verachtung, voll Hass und voll Ekel.

Und _sie_ kennt sie auch voll kindlicher Neugier, sie kennt sie, wenn ein Lächeln sie zum funkeln bringt, sie hat Sorge in ihnen gesehen und Kummer. Ihr haben sie manchmal Ratlosigkeit gezeigt, sogar Verzweiflung und Schmerz.

Nur sie allein kennt sie voll Liebe.

Die Erinnerung gibt ihr die Kraft zu glauben, noch immer zu hoffen.

Die Kraft, nicht ihren Verstand an die kalten Klauen zu verlieren, die gierig nach der Wärme ihres Fleisches lechzen, und deren tausend tote Berührungen ihr den letzten Lebenswillen noch brechen wollen.

Immer wieder.

Sie kann sich nicht wehren, nicht fliehen, sie kann nicht einmal schreien. Grauen schnürt ihre Kehle zu und hat längst ihr die Zunge für immer gelähmt.

Anfangs hat sie in Ekel vor sich selbst ihre Haut zerkratzt, blutige Fetzen von ihren Armen und Beinen geschält.

Aber die Zeit hat sie abgestumpft, die Tränen und das Blut sind getrocknet.

Nur die Narben sind geblieben.

Manchmal bemerkt sie es schon nicht einmal mehr, wenn sie zu ihr kommen.

Wie lange es schon so geht? Sie weiß es nicht. Und wie lange es noch andauern wird, kann keiner sagen. Das ist das endlose Meer ihrer Qualen, kein Anfang, kein Ende, kein Ufer in Sicht, nur die Wellen die sie erbarmungslos in den Tod schaukeln wollen.

Sie hören nie auf, egal wie sehr sie es wünscht.

Es gibt kein Entrinnen.

Die Zeit steht still für sie, in einem Moment zwischen Ewigkeit, einem Moment, der die Ewigkeit selbst ist und doch nicht fort mit ihr geht.

In so einem Moment verliert sie einen Stück ihrer selbst.

Alles Fühlen, Sehnen, Denken und Handeln - Es stirbt.

Der Glaube an Dinge wie Ehrlichkeit, Treue und Liebe – Er stirbt.

Alle Hoffnung im Herzen - Sie stirbt.

Langsam, unaufhaltsam, und mehr mit jedem neuen Tag.

Mit jedem Mal, wenn der Mond tiefer sinkt und die Sonne noch nicht ersteht.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie kommen, stirbt ein Teil ihrer Seele.

Stirbt in eisigem Atem, dessen verwesender Hauch ihre Haut ekelhaft streichelt;

und jedes Feuer in ihr erfriert..

Stirbt, wenn modrige Hände lieblos nach ihrem Herzen greifen und blassgraue Finger von den schwachen Schlägen ihres Blutes erzittern.

Stirbt in röchelndem Lachen, das die Melodie des Lebens in ihr übertönt;

und all ihre Sinne werden taub.

Stirbt, wenn neue Wärme, _ihre_ Wärme, lange gestorbenes wie lebendig erstehen lässt.

Stirbt immer wieder und wieder und wieder, in ihr.

Stirbt so viele Tode.

Wann werden es zu viele sein?

Wie lange noch wird sie vor jedem Abend zittern müssen und das Licht jeden Tages fürchten? Allein?

Wie lange noch wird sie ihren eigenen Dämonen hilflos, wehrlos, schutzlos ausgeliefert sein? Allein?

Wie lange noch wird sie jene kraftlose Sonne durch die dunstigen Schwaden eines neuen morgens wieder in den Himmel hinauf steigen sehen? Allein?

Wie lange noch wird sie die widerlich abgestandene Luft ihrer Zelle einatmen müssen? Allein?

Wann wird er denn endlich kommen?

Wie lange noch wird sie die tausend Qualen der Sehnsucht ertragen können, die sie verzehren, und die schrecklichen Zweifel, die sie zerfressen von innen heraus?

Wie lange noch wird sie _so_ warten müssen?

So alleine.

Ist sie noch? Ist sie denn immer noch _dort_?

Keiner kann es dir sagen. Niemand will sie kennen.

Sie hat es verdient, sagen sie.

Azkaban.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sooo, was hat es euch gefallen? Was nicht?

Was habt ihr gesehen?

Habt ihr etwas gefühlt?

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Zeilen schreibt(=


End file.
